1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to mounting apparatuses and, more particularly, to a mounting apparatus for securing a fan in a computer system.
2. Description of Related Art
In an ordinary computer system, a plurality of fans are secured by screws or the like to a plate of the computer system, for producing a flow of cooling air over certain electrical components within the computer system, thereby dissipating heat generated by the electrical components to assure the components operate within a desired temperature range. When the plurality of fans are to be installed to or removed from the plate, a cover of the plate should be removed to expose the plurality of fans to gain access with proper tools. The installation or removal of the screws is time consuming and troublesome.